Two Mercenaries (Aren't Alone) At Fazbear's Fright
by Pardoxia
Summary: [Sequel to "9 Mercenaries at Freddy's"] RED Scout and BLU Heavy, both guards at Fazbear's Fright, despise each other. However, when tragic events from their pasts and the company's past begin to resurface, they must work together to bury these tragedies for good. (Rated T for language, violence, death, and nightmares.)
1. The Fright Begins

****A/N: Hello, fellow readers/fanfiction writers/ex-girlfriend-that-may-or-may-not-be-stalking-me-because-I-broke-up-with-her-by-text-message, and welcome to the (mostly) sequel of "9 Mercenaries at Freddy's"!****

 _ ** **[Insert audience cheering/booing here]****_

 ** **If you haven't read 9MAF, parts of this story are going to be a little confusing. So I suggest reading that before you leap into this story, but I can't tell you what to do - I'm not your parent (...or am I?).****

 ** **So, this story isn't going to be as long as the original (or I don't intend it to be) and it's not going to be the same as it. I can assure you that it is going to be more than just a few mercenaries trying to survive the night against Springtrap. So, without further ado, let's get to this cringe-fest... I mean, story!****

 ** **P.S –**** ** **This is an immediate continuation of the epilogue. Although, to help with some clarification I did include a small portion of it.****

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or Team Fortress 2, nor do I possess the ability to squirt milk out of my eye.****

 ** _"Sacrifice everything you know, you love  
The dream entices you to give yourself away  
Sacrifice everything you know, you love  
You miss the things you hated long ago..." _**

**_-Pulse Ultra ("Build Your Cages")_  
**

 ** **October 12th, 1994 - Fazbear's Fright****

The feeling of astonishment, wariness, and anger lingered between the BLU Heavy and RED Scout – which was only being amplified by the tense silence and exchanging glares.

Eventually, after a few tense moments, Heavy spoke up. "What is leetle man doing here?"

Scout furrowed his brow, he hated the patronizing tone BLU Heavy took when referring to him as _leetle man_. "Better question is what you're doing here, lard-fat." Scout snapped back.

"My reasons are not needed, right now." the Russian responded. Despite his level tone of voice, the mercenary's blue eyes scowled at Scout.

The younger mercenary rolled his eyes from the window and marched into the green-tinted office. "Well, you can get out," he instructed, jutting his thumb towards the exit. "'Cause I'm workin' this night shift."

"No, Heavy is working night-shift." the Russian crossed his arms and sat firmly in the office desk.

"Ay' fatty, it wasn't a suggestion." he spat, getting face-to-face with the Russian. "Get the hell out."

In a blink of an eye, the BLU mercenary's large hand clamped around Scout's neck and lifted him in the air. The Bostonian coughed and sputtered, the Russian's grip preventing him from breathing.

"I could crush you, leetle man." Heavy threatened. Scout winced as the Russian's grip became tighter around his neck. "I could crush you into ity-bity pieces."

Scout, using what little breath he still had, yelled, "When I get out of this, I'm grabbin' my bat and I'm shoving it right up your-"

RING!

The mercenaries took their eyes off of each other and they both stared at the phone. After a few more rings, a "surfer-dude"-esque voice spoke.

" _Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! We found some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire!"_

Heavy dropped Scout down on the ground, leaving him coughing and gasping for breath.

" _Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, but, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find."_

Scout stood up and brushed the dirt and dust that latched on to his clothes while he was on the floor. He sent a nasty glare at Heavy, but the Russian paid no attention - his focus completely on the man speaking on the phone.

" _...Now just get comfortable with the new setup. You can check the security cameras over to your right."_

Scout walked over and picked up the tablet, seeing a low-quality image of the hallway with a costume of the purple rabbit sitting at the end of it and a tiny light flashing through where its right eye would've been.

" _Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline."_

"Systems that go offline?" Scout groaned, "Jeez, this place officially sucks worse than the original restaurant!"

" _So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit. Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. That's a real risk."_

The Russian turned to the brunette. "You worked at restaurant?" he queried.

Scout gazed up, caught off-guard by the question. "Who said I did?" he answered, apprehensively. Heavy shook his head, but didn't say anything further.

" _Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya' tomorrow night."_

The recording ended.

Scout immediately fired back the same question, "Did you work at the restaurant?"

The Russian crossed his arms. "That's none of your business, leetle man."

"Then why ya' askin' me?" Scout quizzed, going against the urge to add an insult to the end of his question. He wasn't in a hurry to get strangled by the Russian, again.

Heavy studied the younger mercenary for a few long seconds. "You are hiding something." he stated, matter-of-factly.

The BLU stood up from the black office chair and walked past Scout. "Oh yeah? Well, I bet you're hidin' something too if you're not freakin'..."

Scout stopped, realizing his rebuttal was futile, as the Russian was already walking off to a different part of the horror attraction.

 _xXx_

 **November 11th, 1993 - Willie's Home**

"I just wanna find my dad..." Willie mumbled, exasperatingly. His eyes welling up with tears as he flopped back on the bed.

"I can help..." an unknown voice croaked.

Willie sat up and glanced around his room in search for the voice.

"Behind you, Willie." it replied.

The blonde turned around, spotting a golden plush bear with a purple top-hat and bowtie and two black buttons. He stared at the doll, bemused.

"You know my name?" he asked.

The plush's white pupils met with the boy, "I do, indeed." it responded. "And I know your father as well."

The blonde's expression immediately became more cheery. "You do?"

The bear gave a small nod, "Jeremy Fitzgerald, if I am correct?"

Willie nodded, "I think so. D- Do ya' know where he is? I wanna see him."

"I do," the plush bear confirmed, "But before you can see him, I need you to do something very important for me."

"I'll do it." the boy responded, confidently.

"Are you sure?" he quizzed, his tone deterring. "I must warn you that it can get really, really scary."

"It's for my dad," Willie answered, surely. "I'm gonna do it."

"Alright, you see that little boy over there on the bed?" the plush asked, his white dotted eyes pointing in the direction.

Willie turned around, noticing that he wasn't in his room anymore. Instead, he was inside someone else's bedroom and he was sitting on a blue checkered floor. In one corner were a bunch of dolls that resembled the Freddy Fazbear mascots and in another was a purple dresser with a lamp on top of it.

He turned his attention towards a boy with brown hair, who donned a black and gray striped t-shirt and blue jeans. The boy laid curled up on his bed, sobbing.

"Why's he cryin'?" Willie whispered, turning to where the doll was, only to find nothing. He scanned the room, before realizing that the golden bear had somehow moved on to the bed.

"I need you to help him through his... troubles." the doll requested. "If you do, I will help you find your father."

"What kind of troubles?" Willie asked.

"He needs your help fending off his nightmares." the golden plush elaborated. The bear's white pupils looked towards the boy on the bed, then back towards Willie. "Again, are you sure you want to do this?"

The blonde nodded. "I wanna see my dad."

"Very well. Thank you, Willie." the bear plush stood up and gazed at the brown-haired boy. "Jason may now have a chance at spiritual salvation."

"A chance a what?" Willie asked, turning around to face the doll, but the mysterious plush, along with the room he was in - disappeared. Now, he and the boy the golden doll had called Jason were in the center of a completely new bedroom.

Unlike the last room, however, this room was a lot more eerie and... dark. In fact, the room itself was almost pitch black. The only source of light were the two active flashlights on the bed. Jason, who managed to regain his composure, sat up from the blue carpet floor and grabbed one of the flashlights. Wiping the tears from his face, he aimed the light at the door on the right.

 _Screerrk..._

Willie jumped at the sound. He clutched the other flashlight and aimed it towards the direction of the sound, leading the light to the closet doors – which were partially open.

Were the closet doors always like that? Was something behind there? Immediately, he thought of Freddy Fazbear. Willie could imagine the bear's soulless and white-dotted staring at him from the closet almost perfectly.

He leaned over to Jason, "Is- Is there something in the closet?"

The brunette softly spoke, "I think-"

 _Pat, pat, pat, pat, pat..._

Jason and Willie gazed towards the left door, where the sound seemed to originate.

"What's that?" the blonde whimpered, cowering next to Jason.

"Footsteps." Jason croaked, his face drained of almost all color. "It's them."

"Who?" Willie asked.

"My n- nightmares..." Jason faltered, a tear rolling down his face as he could feel his friends slowly get closer.

 **A/N: Merry (late) Christmas! I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I've been dealing with teenager things like love/drama, homework, and Heavy X Foxy shippi-... err... other private works.**

 **To add to this (I swear, I am not meaning to be the _bear_ er of bad news), I am not sure how often this is going to get updated. Believe me, I don't like taking too long to update (it was driving me INSANE going 2 – 3 months without updating anything), but I have got a lot of commitments that, unfortunately, are a bigger priority than this (school, volunteering, a musical and, while not a bigger priority, another story). However, since I have a week off from all this stuff (Christmas break), I will hopefully get a lot of work done on this and my other story (which, if any of you are interested, will be released soonish).**

 **In the next chapter: Willie and his new friend continue their horror-filled quest, while Scout and Heavy meet again at 12 AM for another night.**


	2. The Nightmares Are Here

"What're we gonna do?" Willie asked, turning to Jason.

The brunet looked around the room, nervously, "I- I guess I'll check the doors. And you check the cl- closet." he instructed, reluctantly.

Willie opened his mouth to protest, but Jason had already dashed towards the door on the right. With a deep breath, the blond aimed the flashlight over by the closet which, from a distance, appeared to be empty. Despite this, the young boy still felt something was wrong with the area.

Slowly and silently, he began gradually inched towards the closet. With each footstep bringing him closer and closer to it, the sense of dread and danger grew. He aimed the flashlight into the space – seeing a tiny silhoutte sit back against the wall.

With small, trembling hands, the blonde pushed back the closet door revealing the silhoutte to be a plush doll of a red fox.

The young child heaved a sigh of relief. It was just a harmless plushie.

"There's just a red fox doll in here." Willie announced, turning to Jason, who was running across the room towards the left door. "Is it yours?"

"Red fox?" Jason turned his attention from the hallway over to the blond.

 _Jason entered his room, immediately going over to see his friends in the corner._

 _His poor, poor friends._

 _He kneeled down and surveyed each of the 4 dolls, noticing every small tear and scar they received; the scorch marks over Bonnie's right ear, the puncture holes in Freddy's pupils, Chica's bottom beak that dangled as it was only held up by a few seams..._

 _And now Foxy's missing head._

 _"David?" Jason called out, standing up. "What did you do with Foxy's head?"_

 _No response. With a sigh, the brunette walked out of his room and down the hallway. "David?" he repeated. "Come on, I'm not messing around."_

 _'Be careful, Jason.' the Fredbear doll warned as he stepped into the living room._

 _"I just want Foxy's head back..." Jason responded, letting out an exasperated sigh. "I don't wanna play this stupid game."_

 _RAWR!_

 _Jason screamed as his chubby older brother leaped out from behind the T.V with a Foxy mask secured around his head. The brunette fell over on the ground, bursting into tears while his brother broke into a fit of laughter._

 _Tommorrow is another day..._

Jason's face hardened. "No," he answered "Just throw it out. I don't want to ever see it again."

"I'm not gonna throw it out. It's cool." Willie demurred, extending his arm to grab the doll. "I'll keep it if ya' don't want-"

 _CHOMP!_

A scream escaped the young boy as a bunch of metallic teeth clamped down a few inches from where his hand was going to be. Willie jerked his hand back and fell backwards, the flashlight flying out of his hand and rolling over to the right door.

The light was able to shine enough light to illuminate the monster climbing out of the closet. The beast resembled the plush fox, except it had A LOT of rips and tears, along with a long, silver tongue. However, the most frightening feature of the fox were it's large, sharp rows of metallic teeth, which looked strong enough to bite through anything, and its firey-orange eyes, which showed nothing but fury and an insiatable desire to kill.

The mere sight of the fox left Willie speechless and paralyzed with fear. Despite his urge to flee, the sight of the fox kept him planted to the ground. With wide and tear-filled eyes, the blond watched as the fox rose its metallic, rusty hook into the air and prepared to slam it down.

"Run, Willie!" Jason shouted, shining his flashlight on the fox. The red monster let out a squeal, shielding its face with its arm and retreating back into the closet space. Willie, seeing that the monster was dazed and weakened, quickly crawled backwards away from the fox.

The blond turned to Jason, who continued to flash the light on the fox from the ajar door on the left. Unbeknown to the brunet, however, a purple-blue hand (or claw, to be more precise) slowly reached towards him from the small opening in the door.

"Jason, look out!" Willie alerted, pointing behind him.

Jason spun around, but he was too late to move away. He screamed as the long, metallic claws clutched his shirt collar and yanked him out of the room and into the dark hallway.

 _xXx_

Scout pushed open the exit door and entered the horror attraction. As he walked down the hallway and entered the security guard's office, he saw Heavy sitting in the office chair – his attention focused completely on a photograph that he held in his hand.

"What are ya' lookin' at?" the Bostonian inquired, leaning against the counter.

The Russian looked up at Scout, caught off-guard by the mercenary's presence. With a frown and weary glare, the large BLU mercenary tucked the photo into his pocket. "None of your business, leetle man." he answered, firmly.

"Oh really?" Scout stood up from the counter and folded his arms. "I guess I ain't the only one hidin' things."

Heavy opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the phone ringing. After a couple rings, the same voice from the other night crackled through the speaker.

 _"Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you!"_ he informed, enthusiastically. _"First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that."_

Scout moaned. "What is with this guy and his sick obsession with the freakin' restaurant?" he whined, leaning against the counter.

 _"...But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one."_

A look of uneasiness crossed both mercenary's faces upon hearing the Phone Dude's vague announcement.

"Found what?" Scout asked, standing up straight. He gripped the phone and shook it violently, "Found what?!"

 _"Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!"_

Scout and Heavy both glanced at each other, then towards the camera. Heavy picked it up and began to scan through each camera as a familiar voice began to speak.

 _"Uh, hello? Hello? Hello?!"_

...The Phone Guy.

 **A/N:** **Sorry this took so long to make, my next-store neighbor (who was a really nice and kind person) passed away from brain cancer recently which really slowed the work I got done on this and my other stories. I am feeling better, though.**

 **Also, in case any of you are wondering about the Alien/Team Fortress 2 crossover, it is being worked on, although it may still be a little bit before I release it.**

 **In the next chapter: Jason views a fate worse than his nightmare, Willie finds a use for the dolls, and Scout and Heavy realize that they are not alone in the restaurant.**


End file.
